Open A New Window
by spacemonkey26
Summary: It had been a hard case, the team is given a few days off but Stella wasn’t budging. Could Mac entice her out of the lab? MS and hints of DL.
1. The Pitch

Open a New Window

**Pairing:** Mac/Stella, hints of Danny/Lindsay

**Rating:** T

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing except the idea behind the story. So please don't sue, you won't get much of anything. The title is a song from Mame the musical.

**Summary:** It had been a hard case, the team is given a few days off but Stella wasn't budging. Could Mac entice her out of the lab? M/S and hints of D/L.

**A/N:** If anyone here has read either of my NUMB3RS stories, I'm so sorry I never finished the one. I hit a permanent road block with it. With this one I wrote the entire story before I even thought about posting it.

**A/N 2:** This is my First CSI NY fic; actually it's my first CSI fic period. I love Mac and Stella and feel there is not enough of them together on the show. I kind of think that they are a bit out of character here, tell me what you think, but please don't be too mean.

**Chapter 1: The Pitch**

The team had just finished a tough case. Everyone had been involved in it; it had started as two pretty simple child abductions. By following the leads they discovered that the two cases were actually the same case. It had ended badly, although not as badly as it could have. They had been able to find one of the children before it was too late, but the other child, they'd been too late to save.

The case had taken a toll on everyone, but it seemed to be affecting Stella most. Danny figured that it was because she didn't really have anyone to confide in. Sure, Danny and Stella were friends but they weren't that close; Danny had talked to Lindsay and she had talked to him when things had gotten to be too much. Stella's only strong bond was with Mac, and Mac wasn't one to talk to about feelings.

Everyone had been given the rest of the day, and the next, off so they could recuperate. As Danny and Lindsay were leaving, they noticed that Stella was doing some paperwork in an empty layout room. Lindsay quietly asked Danny, "Should we invite her out with us?"

Danny replied, "No, I think this is something that Mac needs to deal with."

Lindsay asked, "Do you really think Mac will take the initiative to talk to her?"

Danny, with a small smile answered, "He will, when he sees her still working."

"Danny, are you sure? Mac's a bit of a workaholic too."

Danny replied, "Yeah, he will."

They continued on their way out. They passed Mac in the lobby and Mac asked, "You guys on your way out?"

Danny replied, "Yeah, we're going to get some food, relax and watch movies."

Mac replied, "Sounds like fun. Have you seen Stella?"

Lindsay replied, "Yeah, she's in layout three."

Mac said, "Thanks, you guys go have fun."

Danny replied, "Will do, boss." He and Lindsay left the lab ready for a long overdue break.

Mac continued to layout three. When he arrived he stopped just outside and watched Stella. She was looking through files occasionally stopping to add to the notes and sign off on a few forms. Mac noticed that Stella looked exhausted. He decided that to go in and talk to her. He entered the room quietly and walked toward her. "You should be at home, resting." Mac started.

Stella, barely noticing the intruder replied, "These reports won't finish themselves."

Mac said, "No they won't, but they will still be here in a few days."

Stella standing her ground said, "Yes, but they need to be done now."

Mac was beside her and replied, "No they don't. You're obviously upset, working is not going to solve that."

Stella, getting angry said, "What would you like me to do at home? Sit there and do nothing."

Mac replied, "No, how about we go get some food, then go to my place and watch some movies."

Stella, confused asked, "What?"

Mac, smiling slightly said, "Stella would you like to join me for dinner and a movie or two?"

Stella, still confused replied, "Ummm… Sure." Slowly it began to dawn on her; Mac had asked her out, she started to smile.

Mac, smiling said, "Well come on then, let's go." He lightly grabbed her wrist and pulled her away. He was going to make sure that tonight they had fun.


	2. Dinner

Open a New Window

Disclaimer's the same as chapter one.

**Chapter 2: Dinner**

"Mac, where are you taking me?" Stella asked as she and Mac were walking out of the lab.

Mac replied, "Dinner."

Stella said, "Yes, but where?"

Mac replied, "It's a surprise."

Stella just rolled her eyes.

They continued to Mac's car where Mac opened the door for Stella, being the true gentleman he is. He walked around to the drivers' side of the car and got in. He started the car and pulled out into the usually busy streets that were unusually quiet. They talked very little enjoying the comfortable silence. Mac pulled into the parking lot of a nice Italian restaurant, more importantly, Stella's favorite restaurant. Stella, upon noticing this, asked, "Mac, how'd you know this was my favorite restaurant? I don't remember telling you."

Mac said, "You didn't. But you know me; I can get information when I want it." Stella, smiling, just shook her head.

They went into the restaurant and were seated in a quiet corner. They ordered simple pasta dishes and a red wine. As they waited for their food they talked about simple things. Mac brought up some of the fun he had in the Marines. Stella told Mac some of the tricks she had played on the other children in the orphanage. They slowly made their way towards the present. They laughed about how they met and how they instantly got along. Mac reminisced about meeting Claire. It was here that Stella noticed a difference in Mac. He was willingly talking about Claire, and the ghosts were no longer lingering in his eyes. Could it be that he was finally starting to live again? She'd noticed little things that had changed. He no longer wore his tie, he was smiling more around the lab, he was participating in jokes and bets that Danny was setting up, and he had even taken off his wedding ring. Stella decided that to be sure she'd have to watch him more closely.

Their food arrived as they were as they were talking. They were very pleased with their meal but continued talking; they were enjoying their conversation so much they didn't want to stop. By the time they had finished their meal they had also finished the bottle of wine. Neither one was anywhere near drunk, but they had been able to loosen up a bit. Mac paid their bill, after much protesting from Stella. They left the restaurant and headed for Mac's house to watch movies.


	3. Movies

Open a New Window

Disclaimer's the same as chapter one.

**Chapter 3: Movies**

The ride to Mac's house wasn't very long. But Stella was getting nervous, but she couldn't understand why. She'd been to Mac's house many times; most of those times were right after Claire's death. But recently, she hadn't been there too often, the reason being that Mac spent most of his time in the lab. By the time Mac had parked his car Stella had relaxed. They got out of the car and walked to the door; Mac unlocked it and let Stella in. Mac asked, "Stella would you like something to drink?"

Stella replied, "Sure, whatever you've got is fine."

Mac, walking toward the kitchen said, "Make yourself at home, movies are next to the TV, pick whichever you'd like to watch."

Stella glanced over Mac's collection; she noticed that it wasn't very large. Mac had: Of Mice and Men, Forrest Gump, The Lord of the Rings Trilogy (theatrical releases), X-Men, X-Men 2, the Harry Potter series, Lady and the Tramp, and Aladdin. Stella, smiling said, "Mac you sure have an interesting collection of movies here."

Mac, walking back into the living room with two bottles of water said, "Yeah they help take me away from some of the things we see everyday. So what do you want to watch?"

Stella thinks then replies, "I was thinking Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring or Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone. I love the books they're based on and neither one was bad."

Mac offered, "How about Lord of the Rings?"

Stella agreed with his idea. Mac set up the DVD player and then sat next to Stella on the couch. They barely talked, only laughed at the funny parts and occasionally shared bits of trivial information about the filming. It seemed like in no time they were ready for another movie.

Mac asked, "What do you want to watch next Stella?"

Stella replied, "I don't know, something cute and funny though."

Mac asked, "How about Lady and the Tramp, it was a favorite of Claire's."

Stella replied, "Really, it was one of her favorites, its one of mine too. It's kind of nice to keep finding out we had more in common with each other than just you. I love the spaghetti scene."

Mac slightly surprised said, "The spaghetti scene is very touching. It became one of my favorite scenes. Would you like any kind of snack for this movie?"

Stella replied, "No thanks, but more water would be great."

Mac quickly went to retrieve more bottled water and change the disks in the DVD player. As they were watching the movie, neither one realized that they were leaning more against the other. They came to the spaghetti scene and Mac carefully but his arm around Stella. When she relaxed into him some he relaxed. They laughed at all the jokes, and felt sorry for poor Trusty when he got hit. The movie finished but they still weren't tired enough, or relaxed enough to even think about calling it a night.

"What should we watch next?" Stella asked.

"I don't know, something simple." replied Mac.

"Maybe something that'll partially bore us, causing us to become tired." Stella offered.

Mac asked, "Forrest Gump?"

Stella said, "It's worth a try."

Mac changed the movie again and went back to the couch next to Stella. He settled his arm around her and they started watching the movie. No more than 45 minutes into the movie Mac could tell that Stella was dozing off but trying to hide it. Quietly he said to her, "You can lean on me and use me as a pillow. I used to be a good pillow."

Stella smiled at Mac and laid her head on his right shoulder, she placed her right hand on his chest. She waited to see if he would panic and move her hand, he didn't. She glanced up at him quickly and saw a small smile on his face. He was happy and comfortable, so she could be happy and comfortable now too. It didn't take Stella to fall into a pretty light sleep.

It didn't take Mac much more time to notice that Stella was asleep. Carefully he moved her so that he could stand up and carry her to his bedroom. He figured that she was his guest, she could sleep in his bed, and he'd be fine on the couch. In picking Stella up she'd woken slightly. Mac apologized, but continued on his way toward his bedroom. He carefully pulled the covers back and laid Stella down. He carefully removed her shoes and socks and was about to cover her when she asked, "Will you sleep next to me?" She had figured that it would be too much for Mac to handle, and at first she had been right.

Mac didn't know what to say at first. He wanted to, but his brain was telling him that it was inappropriate, his heart won out though. He couldn't say no to Stella, he never really could, he loved her too much, first as friends, now he was realizing that it was more. How much more? He didn't know, but he was willing to find out.

He asked, "Stella, are you sure you want that?"

She replied, "Yeah I'll feel weird if you don't."

That was all Mac needed to hear, he walked around to the other side of the bed and stripped to his boxers and a tee shirt. Stella had managed to wiggle her way out of her pants, she also removed her shirt revealing a tank top underneath. Mac, feeling self-conscious and nervous climbed into bed. Stella moved toward him but made no move to touch him, she'd let him make the first move. Soon after he moved closer to her and wrapped his arm protectively around her waist. They were facing each other but knew that would be uncomfortable if they slept that way. They both leaned in a bit and shared a very short kiss, and then Stella turned over so her back was facing Mac. Mac kissed her shoulder then pulled her back against him. They both fell asleep almost instantly, spooned together.


	4. The Start Of Something New

Open a New Window

Disclaimer's the same as chapter one.

**Chapter 4: The Start of Something New**

Stella stretches as she starts to wake, feeling well rested. She carefully opens her eyes and realizes she's not in her own bed. An arm tightens around her waist and she remembers the night before. A smile crosses her face remembering her request for him to sleep with her. She was actually surprised that he had agreed.

Slowly she turned over to face Mac. She was slightly surprised to see him awake. But she also knew that he didn't sleep much, so his being awake wasn't that much of a surprise. She noticed that he looked well rested and generally looking well. It had been quite some time since she's seen that. They smiled at each other. Mac asked, "So, hoe did you sleep?"

Stella stretched and replied, "Wonderfully, you?"

Mac smiled and said, "Best sleep in years." Stella could tell that he really meant it too. Mac pulled Stella closer to him. He gently kissed her temple and said, "I could get used to this." Stella gave him a questioning look. He clarified, "I could get used to waking up with my arms around a beautiful woman."

Stella turned slightly pink but still asked, "What about work?"

Mac thought then replied, "We take it slow, see if we can handle a relationship and work. We'll keep it quiet for now, and then if it doesn't work out we'll be the only ones who know."

Stella closed the small distance between them and kissed him fully on the lips. They parted, Mac looking awestruck and Stella looking pleased. Mac finally regains his composure gets a devilish look in his eyes. Stella becomes slightly worried thinking, 'What on earth is going through his mind." She soon found out. Mac rolled Stella so that she was on her back and he was over her. He leaned down and started kissing her. She responded almost immediately. The kiss slowly deepened, they continued for quite some time, until they finally had to breathe.

A few short kisses were exchanged before Mac asked, "Are you hungry?"

Stella replied, "I'm famished."

Mac said, "Well then, lets get some food." They slowly headed for the kitchen.

They were both looking forward to trying out this new relationship. Neither one was ready to admit they loved the other. Although in their hearts they knew they did. It wouldn't take too long for them to express it. Which also meant it wouldn't be too long before the whole lab knew. But right now, they could care less. They are happy just being with each other.

FINIS.


End file.
